team_umizoomi_headcanon_and_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
A Flying Fairy Adventure (part 1)
(part 1 of the magical adventure) A Flying Fairy Adventure is a movie where Milli and Geo become bonded to two magic jewels and transform into fairies. Prologue (The Narrator is a girl by the way) (The scenery shows a beautiful kingdom filled with faries and all kinds of creatures) Narrator: Beyond the hidden Sunshine Forest, there was a beautiful kingdom called Fairy Dust, where the fairies live in peace and harmony with all the other creatures. This is because the magic of this beautiful kingdom is protected by two precious jewels called the Fairy Jewels. (The scene shows inside the castle are two beautiful jewels on two golden pedestal) (The first one is a blue triangle shape) (The second one is a pink heart shape) For many years, Fairy Dust has lived in peace and harmony. Until, an evil fairy, Rebecca the Dark Fairy, came into the kingdom. Rebecca is very power-hungry and decided to rule over the kingdom. To do this, she steals the Fairy Jewels. (While she's speaking) (A shadowy figure appears near the jewels) (It's Rebecca) (She then steals the jewels and flies off) But, evil fairies don't always get what they want. (A bird suddenly gets in Rebecca's way) Rebecca: Watch it, you clumsy ox! Can't you be smart like a fox!? (She doesn't notice it, but the Fairy Jewels fall out of her hands and are suddenly outside the kingdom in a place unknown) Narrator: The Fairy Jewels soon ended up outside the kingdom. Now without the magic from the jewels, the kingdom slowly began to lose it's magic. If the jewels aren't returned to the castle soon, Fairy Dust will vanish forever. But, one fairy wasn't willing for her kingdom to disappear forever. (The scene shows a group of four fairies) (They are all worried) (All except one, Daisy Patches) F Fairy 1: The trees are wilting. M Fairy 2: It's getting cold around here. F Fairy 3: Soon we won't be able to fly. All 3: And Fairy Dust will vanish forever! Daisy Patches: You guys can just stand, sit, or fly around here and getting worried. I'll find the Fairy Jewels! Fairy 1: But it's dangerous out there, Daisy Patches, Daisy Patches: Wysteria, I told you. I prefer "Patch". And Fairy Dust is what's in real danger. Fairy 2: Well, you are the bravest fairy in all of Fairy Dust, but you're a Garden Fairy, like us. We are delicate as a leaf in the fall. Daisy Patches: Aloe, just because I'm pretty, doesn't mean that I'm delicate. I have to do this! Fairy 3: Alright, but be careful out there and lookout for Rebecca. Daisy Patches: Becky? Ha! She just dresses in red and black to make herself look tough. Besides, I always wonder what's it's like outside the kingdom. Wysteria, Aloe, Ivy, take care. I'll be back with the Fairy Jewels in no time! (She flies off into the sky) Wysteria: Good-bye, Patch! Ivy: Please come back safe! Aloe: Don't forget to write! Narrator: And so, Daisy Pa-- I mean Patch, began a perilous journey to find the Fairy Jewels. Knowing that Becky-- I mean Rebecca, will be after the jewels too. But, both are unaware of what happens to the Fairy Jewels.... Intro: The Team Visits Sunny (Team Umizoomi near an old wall covered in ivory in the Umi City Park) (Bot is looking for something by the wall) Milli: Hi, we're Team Umizoomi. Geo: Guess what? We're going visit our friend Sunny in the Sunshine Forest. Milli: Sunny's our friend. She's a Sunshine Fairy. That means she has the powers of the Sun. I love fairies. Geo: Me too! Milli: Do you like fairies? Umirific! Bot: I found the door! (Milli and Geo walk over to him) (Hidden in the wall is a red door with a fairy on it) Geo: Great job, Bot. Milli: I can't wait to see Sunny! Geo: Me too! Bot: I can't wait too! Guess I'd better open the door first. (He opens the door and the team instantly ends up in the beautiful Sunshine Forest) Milli: Wow... Sunshine Forest is as beautiful as ever. Geo: Yeah. (They notice Sunny nearby) Bot: Look! It's Sunny! Milli: Let's go talk to her! (They hurry over to her) All: Sunny! (She notice them) Sunny: Milli! Geo! Bot! It's so great to see you again! Bot: You too. Sunny: What brings you here? Milli: We came to visit you. Sunny: Really? Oh, you guys are so sweet. Say, how about we play a game? Geo: Yeah! Bot: I agree with that! Milli: Umirific! Sunny: How about Hide 'N' Seek? Milli: That's my favorite game! Geo: Let's play! Bot: Yeah! Can I be it? Sunny: Sure. Bot: Okay, I'll count to 10 and you guys hide around here and I'll try to find you. But don't go too far. Sunny: That's right. This forest is full of surprises. Bot: Everyone ready? Others: Yes! Bot: Okay... Go! (He covers his eyes) (Sunny, Milli, and Geo rush-off in different directions) (Sunny shines on a tree and it's now covered in more leaves than it was before) (She hides inside where she thinks Bot won't see her light) (Geo heads to the Magic Tree) (He hides behind it) Geo: Bot will never find my here. (He bumps into something) (It's actually Milli) (Her dress is a bart pattern) Milli? Milli: Geo? Both: What are you doing here? Geo: I didn't see you there. I didn't know you took this spot. Milli: You can share with me. Geo: Really? Milli: Sure. (They suddenly hear two bonk sounds) (They then hear two voices) Voice 1: Ouch! Voice 2: Hey! The Fairy Transformation Milli: What was that? Geo: I don't know! (They look up and see two Berry Monkeys) Milli: Hey, it's the Berry Monkeys. (The Berry Monkeys climb down to them) Geo: Hey guys. Pink Berry Monkey: Hey, Milli. Hi, Geo. Nice to see you, again. Blue Berry Monkey: Say, can you two take these shiny things for us? They landed on our heads and it hurts! Pink Berry Monkey: We don't keep shiny things. We keep berries. Geo: Uh... sure... Milli: We'd be glad to take them for you. Blue Berry Monkey: Thanks! (The Pink Berry Monkey gives Milli a pink heart-shaped jewel) (The Blue Berry Monkey gives Geo a blue triangle-shaped jewel) Both Berry Monkeys: See you around! (They climb up the tree) (Milli and Geo look at the two jewels) Milli: This is so pretty. It's shaped like a heart. Geo: And this is one shaped like a triangle. Cool! (Bot appears by the tree) Bot: Found you! (The two are surprised) Good hiding. Geo: Thanks Bot. (Sunny flies down to them) Sunny: Next time we play, can I be it? Bot: Sure. (Sunny notices the gems that Milli and Geo have) Sunny: What do you have there? Milli: Some kind of jewels. The Berry Monkeys gave them to us. Geo: They said that these fell out of the sky. (The two jewels suddenly start to glow) (They turn into necklace each with a lace ribbon matching their color) (The pink jewel is around Milli's neck) (The blue jewel is around Geo's neck) Bot: Whoa... What just happened? (The jewels glow even brighter now) Milli: What's happening? (The jewels glow so bright, no one can see what happening) (After the glow, something's different) Geo: Why are you two staring at us like that? Bot: Uh, there's something you might want to see if you look behind you. (It turns out, both Milli and Geo both have fairy wings) Milli: What's on our backs? "Wings"? (They both look behind themselves and see their new wings) (They are both a little shocked at the sight, but they are also happy at the same time) Geo: Whoa! We both been turned into fairies! This is so cool! Milli: But how did this happen? Sunny: It must have been those jewels. The jewels must be magic. (They look at the jewels around their necks) Milli: I think you’re right. Geo: Me too. But I always wondered what it's like to fly. (He starts to flap his new wings, but he flaps so much he falls over) Bot: Geo, are you alright? (He helps him up) Geo: I'm okay. Flying is a lot harder than I thought. Sunny: That's because you were flapping your wings too hard. Milli: Is there more to flying, Sunny? Sunny: Actually, flying is really easy. You just have to flap fast, but you have to flap gently too. (Milli and Geo have confused faces) Sunny: I guess it doesn't make much sense, does it. Geo: Is there another way to say that? Sunny: Well... Rebecca and Daisy Patches (Suddenly, Rebecca flies down to them) (They don't know who she is or why she's here) Rebecca: What is this, oh my. I forgot to say hi. Bot: Who are you? Rebecca: Rebecca is my name, the jewel are my came. Geo: You speak in rhyme? Rebecca: Forgive me for my rhymes. It's a bit of a habit of mine. Milli: Well, it's still nice to meet you. I'm Milli. Geo: I'm Geo. Bot: I’m Bot. Sunny: And I'm Sunny. Rebecca: What wonderful names I see, and no nicer ones been heard by me. Bot: Uh... Thank you? Rebecca: Now what is it you have here? I'm talking to you two dears. (She stares at the jewels around Milli and Geo’s necks) Milli: You mean these? Rebecca: Yes, the jewels so fine, are actually ones of mine. Geo: Oh. They're yours? We didn't know. Milli: We'll take them off. (They both try to take them off, but they can't) They’re stuck. We can't get them off. Rebecca: That is strange. They won't leave your range. Perhaps I can help you, and then I'll have my jewels too. Milli: I guess if it gets these off, we should take your word for it. Geo: Yeah. (Sunny whispers something to Bot) Sunny: Bot, I don't trust her . She looks like a Dark Fairy. Bot: Yeah, she does look kinda suspicious. Daisy Patches' voice: STOP!!! (Daisy Patches flies down to them) Don't give them to her! She's a Dark Fairy! (To be continued)Category:Transcripts